Wheel of Fate
Out in a deep, black abyss, floated an immensely large castle, surrounded by purple clouds of electrical energy; and deep within the confines of this rather large fortress stood a grey cloaked figure in front of a throne, where a black creature sat, golden eyes gleaming in the musty room. Of the two, the more intimidating, black creature spoke first, a deep, yet unsettling voice spoke aloud, strong and demanding. "This is the final stretch, I must have a distraction, you cannot fail me, merchant." The creature growled the black monster, "I simply cannot allow failure." The short cloaked figure uttered no words, silence was his only best friend around this abominable creature, who held no mercy, no kindness, no remorse, and no pity for any other living thing. Destruction and death was what was always left in the wake of this disgusting creature, and it was certainly rare that one would survive the monster's onslaught. The pitch black creature roared, "With the ''four ''out of the way, I shall no longer have any more problems, I shall rise up, not even the Divine Trinity will stand against me alone. But for this goal of mine to be reached, I must have a distraction to allow myself to set the next phase in motion; and you, my old friend, are my best bet at this point." The grey cloaked figure nodded, then spoke, "As you wish, though, this will not be so easy." "And that is why you shall have some as sistance, you're not the only one to deal with this phase..." Raising it's hand, the creature ripped open a hole in space-time, in which two figures appeared, both Secrets, a pink-ish colored one and a grey cloaked to add. "Who has called me to inflict pain?" Temeres screamed in exclamation, Fate was silent but giggling to himself. "With Fate and Temeres here, you are to go to Earth, a small but beautiful planet, there, you shall begin your part in my final plot, if this does not work, merchant, expect a certainty in death." "Hm... This phase of your's, you certainly sound worked up, if your enemies out of the way, then why worry?" The short merchant questioned. "Because there is always a chance of failing, and before The Omega is awoken, I must perform one last sacrement, virtually, you must do as I say. Seya certainly hates being late, so before he awakens The Omega, I must send you to that planet." The black creature demanded, "If this does not start as soon as possible, we'll be late and the whole plot will crumble, so get moving." The merchant nodded, and with a wave of his hands, Temeres, Fate, and himself vanished in a ripple of space. ---- The planet Earth itself was quiet, yet bustling with life. A planet many consider home. In a busy city, where many walk the streets to get to their destinations, a woman was strolling, taking her time as she leisurely took each stride, one foot after another; when she was suddenly stopped by a whisper in an alleyway. "Pssst!" She turned to the alleyway, "Who's there?" And as if on cue, a grey cloaked man flitted out of the shadows. "A merchant of rare goods. A shopkeeper of curiosity, the bread of everyone's sandwich within a dwindling economy of dying currency." "Uhm.. What?" The woman was confused by the short, cloaked man, he was certainly an estranged fellow, one whom wore clothing of long ago, yet appeared to speak perfect english, albiet on a strange level. "I have come to tell you about a certain.. Danger. A foretold future, a sinister plot, bent upon time." The short merchant explained, "Allow me to give you a glimpse." A bright, green flash of light burst from the alleyway, and the woman made a shrill scream. (AN: You may join here. New Secret story, and I'm quite excited of it.) Ruichi's heart skipped a beat as the sudden scream from across the street split the air. Instinctually summoning his scythe to his hand, he took off running towards the alley. Before he made his way, the same woman came running out, screaming "Monster!! A creature!! Help!!" She ran down the street as a roar of fury came from a large slime creature that erupted itself from the alleyway, horrifying more people, as others already began running. Ruichi, however, ran against the fleeing crowd and, once he was close enough, breathed a jet of fire at the monster. The monster itself roared, spitting out acidic slime upon the ground, taking aim for Ruichi, yet not making at hit, only to melt away cement. The fire melted off bits of the creature in the skirmish, yet it still contained a form to allow itself stabilize. Ruichi continued to breathe fire, sidestepping around the slime. For a creature that seemed to be dangerous, it was soundly, and easily defeated; the pitiable mass of ooze melted to the ground, it's liquid body bubbling in the sweltering heat of day, a hole made by the creature's body, which oozed it's way into the sewer. Ruichi stared for a few moments at the crater the monster left behind before turning and beginning to walk away. "Pssst!! Hey, you!!" A small grey cloaked figure from the same alleyway appeared, "Hail, come over here!" A small wave was made to show the small man was pointing out at Ruichi. Ruichi barely spared the man a glance before walking away, deciding to ignore him. Once Ruichi turned his head from the view of the stranger, he found himself face to face with the cloaked being. "Pssst! You, I've something to say to you." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story